


From Earth to Homeworld

by Midnightmoons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Friendship, Gem hierarchy is still fucked up, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Takes place after reunited, White diamond is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoons/pseuds/Midnightmoons
Summary: As Steven comes to terms with who he really is and the power he now holds within the gem empire, he starts traveling between Earth and homeworld, taking on new and bigger responsibilities, meeting new gems along the way, and facing a new threat bigger than anyone could have ever expected





	1. Chapter 1

As Steven and Connie walked onto pinks leg ship, they waved a goodbye to the Crystal Gems as they left for homeworld once more. Missions prevented the gems from going to homeworld to visit very often, although when they did get the chance, they still never really wanted to. Despite Stevens power in homeworlds hierarchy and his ability to reason with the other diamonds and change some things on homeworld, the other diamonds still managed to make the others feel uncomfortable, and it wasn't like blue and yellow fully accepted them either. After all, they  _were_ a part of the rebellion against homeworld.

“Hey Steven,” Connie started. “Do you think they’ll be done fixing the homeworld warp pad soon?” She asked as the giant leg ship launched into space smoothly.

”Im not sure. It shouldn’t take much longer though right? I mean, our Peridot and some era 1 peridots are helping out with it,” he replied, knowing peridots were technicians and good at that kind of stuff.

The rest of the trip was a comfortable silence, until Connie snorted a little laugh as homeworld came into view. “If you told me two years ago that my life would be going from planet to planet with my best friend who’s 14 and turns out to be a diamond who rules half the universe I would’ve laughed in your face.”

The dark haired boy standing next to her chuckled a bit too. “Same here. I can’t believe mom left me with all this. I'm...still getting used to everything."

As the ship landed and he and Connie walked off, they were greeted with two amethyst guards, who immediately put their arms up in a diamond salute.

It hadn’t been that long since the diamonds found out he was technically Pink diamond and since they’d gone back to homeworld. It had taken awhile to get them to realize that yes he was Pink diamond, but at the same time he didn’t know pink, or have any of her or Rose's memories. He finally convinced them to call him by his actual name; Steven. But when he had returned, all the gems of homeworld had cheered for Pinks return excitedly, but a curly, dark haired boy wasn't exactly what they were expecting. They immediately took notice of his looks. To them, he looked like a fragile organic. Many of the gems were filled with confusion, and if they weren't told the truth now, they would still find out eventually. Hell, he  _was_ half human and could still age and get seriously injured. but Steven wasn't going to sit there all day explaining to them what a mom and a dad was, so they explained it simply.

But, a gem falling in love with a human and giving up their form to become a half human-half gem hybrid was something that was unheard of, it was a foreign and confusing concept, so needless to say they weren't _too_ pleased to learn that Pink faked her shattering and gave up her form to produce a half human, but this hybrid was still a diamond nonetheless, and deserved the same amount of respect as the other diamonds.

Every gem that Steven had come in contact with so far had immediately noticed that he was...different, and that this hybrid was different than most gems. Much different than the other diamonds. Much nicer, but also very immature and small, much like pink was.

As he and Connie walked casually towards a tall building, an Agate, more specifically, Steven’s Agate, with the Pink diamond insignia on her torso came walking up. She was different than most agates. Almost a complete opposite from the holly blue agate he and the others had met in the zoo. She was more...respectful.

”Hello again, my diamond, it’s nice of you to join us once again,” she said, lifting her arms up in salute, nodding her head at Connie afterwards, who nodded her head back to the Agate in acknowledgment. 

“Hi Agate! And uh, didn’t I say it was ok for you to call me Steven? But I mean, you can call me what you want I guess,” the half-gem told her with a shrug.

”But- _Steven_ , wouldn’t that be against proper protocol? I’m not sure the other diamonds would be too happy about that...” she responded hesitantly.

“Maybe it is against protocol, but who cares what the other diamonds think about it. Maybe _they_ wouldn’t be happy about their gems referring to them differently, but you’re all my friends, You can call me whatever you want,” he explained, and the Agate smiled a bit and nodded her head.

“Understood.”

There was a short pause.

”Oh my stars! I almost forgot! My apologies, but blue diamond requires your presence as soon as possible,” the Agate explained as she lead Steven and Connie to the door of the building that served as a meeting hall.

Him and Connie exchanged worried glances before entering. The Amethyst guards stayed behind to guard the doors.

As he walked into the hall, he was greeted with blue diamond and her pearl resting in her large, blue palm, staring down at them.

Blue diamond let out a little “mhmm” from deep in her throat and raised her eyebrows, signaling that this was going to be a private conversation.

Steven tilted his head a bit in confusion before realizing.

 _”Oh, she must mean the Agate.”_ Steven thought to himself before looking behind him and hesitantly saying with a grateful smile, “oh, um-that will be all, Agate, thank you.” Giving such a direct order like that made him cringe a bit. It made him feel weird.

The Agate bowed before briefly exiting. 

Unlike the other diamonds, Steven treated all gems as equals and with great respect. If he was being honest, it still upset him how the empire treated certain gems, how they were borderline abusive towards gems of lower classes, and Steven wasn’t having any of it. Ever since finding out he was a diamond and coming to homeworld, he was determined to convince the other diamonds at least a little bit that certain gems, and gems that served as servants, like pearls, deserved to be treated better. I mean, he  _was_  a diamond, so he's allowed to enforce new rules, even if they're minor.

Ever since he found out that they required White to fully heal corrupted gems, he’d been determined to one day get to speak with White. The diamonds had tried committing genocide to stop a war, and even if blue and yellow didn’t mean for them to all become corrupted, and just be obliterated, it was still their doing, and Steven was determined to get them to uncorrupt every one of them. Unfortunately for him, none of them would let him speak to white. Even Blue and Yellow seemed somewhat afraid and intimidated by her.

”I see you’ve brought your little human friend,” Blue diamond said, noticing Connie next to Steven.

”Yeah! Connie really likes it here.”

”I see.”

Connie and Steven exchanged glances.

The tall blue gem cleared her throat before continuing. ”Pi-I mean...Steven, I have a favor I must ask of you. Do not worry, it is very small.”

Steven nodded.

”Me and Yellow have important jobs we must attend to on our other colonies. We might be awhile, and leaving you alone with White isn’t such...a good idea” she explained. 

“White can have quite a temper,” she continued, “and well, she wasn’t too happy about your return to homeworld. Me and yellow managed to talk to her but she can be...difficult,” blue added, her voice getting lower at the last part, looking a bit nervous.

“So...what are you saying?”

”Well, until we get back we’d like you to stay off of homeworld, for your protection. Leaving you alone with her could be potentially dangerous. But we will be sending a few Amethyst and Jasper guards back to earth with you. As well as your Agate.”

Steven looked at Connie and thought about this.

He spoke. “When do you think you guys will be back?”

”Two weeks at most,” the larger diamond responded.

Connie then turned to Steven, a cheerful look on her face. 

“Steven this is good for us! Now we can spend more time with the gems. We’ve been on homeworld and other planets a lot the past few weeks, and my parents are probably dying to spend some time with me, and Pearl could teach me some new sword tricks now that we’ll be home for a few weeks,” she explained to the dark haired boy next to her.

”I guess you’re right,” he replied. “But Blue, do I really need amethyst guards to come with us back to Earth? I mean, I’m pretty safe with the Crystal Gems.”

”Steven, as a diamond, it is proper protocol and almost always required for you to have at least two guards around you at all times, and a pearl. But, since you’ve rejected the idea of having a pearl before...I suppose only the Amethyst and Jasper guards and Agate will be going with you to make sure you get home safe,” the large blue gem told him, not wanting to risk him getting hurt.

He shrugged. ”If it’s required then...I guess.”

After a few more minutes of talking, he and Connie were dismissed, and blue sent a large, muscular built Jasper guard, much like the amethysts, with him.

He waved a goodbye to blue and her pearl, who silently nodded her head back in acknowledgment, and the large doors to the meeting hall shut behind him and Connie as they left for home once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really hope you liked the first chapter of this story! Feel free to leave comments as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie tell the gems about Earth, but when something happens to the ship, they’ll have to work together to find a solution to get them back home safe.

Take off for Steven was getting a little bit easier, although it was still hard to get a running start. He was still as clumsy as ever, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the homeworld gems.

”Wow Steven, you’re getting better at this,” Connie praised as she stared in awe out at the vast universe, stars surrounding them in every direction.

”Thanks!”

it was a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, the gems just staring out into space.

Agate, Jasper and the two amethysts were oddly silent, then it hit him; these gems have never been to Earth. It would take awhile to teach them about Earth and it’s many features.

His thoughts went to Lapis and Peridot, and he remembered how hard it was for them to get used to earth and comfortable with everything. From what he’s seen, getting accustomed to Earth wasn’t easy for gems.

Steven turned to the four gems, and they immediately saluted when they noticed he was looking at them, about to speak.

“You guys haven’t been to Earth before have you? This is gonna be amazing! You’re gonna love it!” He squealed with excitement. He loved teaching new gems about Earth.

“No, my diamond, we haven’t,” the Jasper replied in a deep and raspy voice, eerily similar to _the_  Jasper; the one that was corrupted in the basement.

“You can just call me by my real name, Steven, like agate does.”

The Jasper nodded, not questioning him any farther. His amethysts, 8XJ and 8XP one of them being one of the guards from the famethyst group from the human zoo, smiled at him. He used to have two different amethysts, but they had both been transferred somewhere different, and then he got 8XJ and 8XP and they’ve been with him ever since. He’d gotten to bond with them a bit.

Amethyst guards back on homeworld were treated horribly, and were often seen as useless, but every amethyst, including the famethysts that Steven has met, had been very friendly and even playful at times. He’d seen how amethysts act when they’re together, they loved joking around.

After he learned that he was a diamond and spent awhile on homeworld, he’d seen and met numerous amethyst guards, who looked and acted somewhat scared when he approached, despite him being half their size. His status was the reason why. Amethysts tended to be very quiet and not say anything around gems of a higher status than them unless talked to, but Steven’s caring, optimistic, fun loving nature and willingness to break rules made many amethyst guards break from their comfort zone around him, their initial nervousness faded a bit.

He recalled the time where he had brought a beach ball back from home to teach his two guards about Earth games.

___________________________________

 _“Hey 8XJ! Hey 8XP! Guess what I brought back for us,” the_   _boy said excitedly as he ran into the room where the amethyst guards stood waiting for him, arms up and crossed in the salute._

_They exchanged confused glances, then shifted their focus back to their leader and the colorful ball he had brought._

_“Hello, my Steven, we’re glad to see you made it back safely. We’re at your service,” 8XJ said, smiling down at the young gem hybrid, thankful that he was so nice and accepting of them._

_8XJ was one of the famethysts (as Amethyst called them) that was a guard at the human zoo not too long ago, when Steven and the others had come to save his dad, so needless to say when 8XJ_ _was assigned to Steven as one of his guards, Steven was surprised, as he hadn’t thought he would see any of them again._

_”I wonder how Skinny and Carnelian are doing,” Steven wondered to himself. “Them and Amethyst really got along.”_

_He directed his attention back to the game._

_”This,” he started, “is a beach ball. Back on earth me and the Crystal Gems would play volleyball and stuff with it. You probably don’t know what that is, so I’ll just teach you!”_

_“My Steven, but I’m not sure this would be the best thing to do in here,” 8XP said, then quickly adding “no disrespect at all of course! But if Blue diamond catches us, we would get in a lot of trouble.”_

_”Yeah! We would be shattered for such behavior,” 8XJ added._

_”Dont worry you guys that won’t happen, besides, it’s just us in here.”_

_The guards looked at each other worriedly._

_”I-if you say so.”_

_”Ok, so it’s pretty simple. Usually it requires a net buuuut we don’t have one so we’ll just stand on opposite sides!” He explained._

_the Amethysts stood on one side of the “invisible line” and Steven stood on the other._

_”So basically all you have to do is hit the ball to each other back and forth but don’t let it hit the ground or the other team gets a point,” he explained cheerfully._

_They nodded._

_”Alright then here I....” He hit the ball to them. “Go!”_

_“Uuuhh I’ll get it!”_

_”Well what if I want to!”_

_They both tried getting the ball, only for it to hit 8XP in the head and make 8XJ dive for it when it bounced off, tackling 8XP in the process, not quite making the ball go over the net._

_“Hey J, c’mon I had that!”_

_8XJ rolled her eyes. “Whatever_   _you say.”_

_Steven started chuckling. “Hey it’s ok! Come on, let’s try again.”_

_They laughed and nodded to him, getting up from the floor while playfully pushing each other. Amethysts sometimes liked to roughhouse with each other in their free time._

_After a few more tries and the ball hitting Steven in the face, the two guards started to get the hang of this “volleyball” thing. They never thought they’d actually have fun at their job. There was rarely ever a time when they weren’t getting yelled at by their owner._

_Their thoughts drifted to Earth. It must be amazing there, being free and playing games like this everyday. But unfortunately they had a job to do, and the diamonds wouldn’t allow Steven to bring back any gems to earth to live there, it was part of their truce, the amethysts had learned one day as they overheard one of Steven and Blue’s conversations. Maybe one day they thought, their diamond; Steven, pink, whatever his name was, would take them there to visit._

_____________________________________

“Earth is so amazing and beautiful! You guys will totally love it!” Connie told them. She’d been telling them about all of its different features and the things humans did for fun for the past few minutes, all four gems intrigued and listening closely to what she was saying.

”Hey J and P, you guys have always wanted to see Earth haven’t you?” Steven asked.

They seemed less tense now, taking their arms down from the salute. It didn’t matter how nice or friendly a gems owner/leader was, they were still always expected to show lots of respect, and it was still proper protocol to put your arms up in a salute, and be at their service at all times.

8XP nodded, smiling just thinking about it.

8XJ responded with, “well, we’ve technically been there before but...it was thousands of years ago, my Steven, when we first emerged. We didn’t get to see much,” she frowned, remembering how her and the others were transferred to homeworld soon after, being split up.

“Well when we get there I could show you around the town, and teach you more games!” Steven said excitedly.

”Oh! And you guys know how to play volleyball now!” He said, gesturing towards the two amethysts. “You two could teach Agate and Jasper how to play.”

The agate spoke up. “Wasn’t that the game you were playing that one time?”

Steven grinned and nodded. “This is gonna be great!”

It was quiet for the next few minutes, Steven and Connie casually talking about their favorite books and tv shows, remembering and laughing at the time they first met, when Steven was just learning his powers and got them both trapped in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean.

The other gems talked quietly, not wanting to disrupt. Normally, back on homeworld if they were given to another high class gem, talking to each other casually, especially in front of their superior, would get them in a lot of trouble. They were to remain silent and respectful at all times, but lucky for them, Steven couldn’t care less.

Suddenly, the ship abruptly stopped flying, making them all fall over.

”What was that?!” Connie yelled, getting up and feeling the part of her head that she hit. 

“My diamond!” Jasper yelled running into the room, a look of terror on her face.

“Something is terribly wrong with the engine. It seems that it was messed with.”

Steven’s eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“Wait Jasper, does it look accidental or intentional?” Connie asked quickly.

”Intentional. It looks like it was messed with recently,” she replied.

”It appears we are trapped and floating in space, Steven, and there are no peridots to work on the ship,” Agate said in a terrified voice.

His mind was racing. What if they just floated in space for the rest of eternity, and Steven and Connie eventually starved to death? What if they got attacked? What if the ship exploded?

As Connie was trying to use the communication device to try to get in touch with the other diamonds and the Crystal Gems on Earth and the amethysts and Jasper were going to the other end of the ship to check the engine, Steven and Agate were trying to think of what to do.

”Steven, there’s no way to get in touch with anyone! Nothing is working, and our phones won’t work in the middle of deep space!” Connie said.

As a planet came into sight, Steven remembered the pods that were in the ship, that were to be used for an emergency if something ever happened. They would be able to go in the pods and go onto that planet; it was their only chance at surviving.

”Everyone! We have to abandon the ship and use the pods to go to the nearest planet if we don’t want to be trapped out here,” Steven informed them.

”My Steven, is there a chance anyone will ever find us if we go to another planet?” 8XP asked worriedly.

”I don’t know, but me and Connie have done this before. You’ll have to trust us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie and the other gems must figure out how to survive on a strange planet while the others do everything to try to find them.

What do you mean you “lost all communication” with them? So him and Connie are lost out in the middle of space?!”

”Now you listen h-“

”Yellow, enough!”

Yellow scoffed. “Are you really gonna let a _pearl_ boss us around?”

”I said enough!” Blue replied frustratingly. ”They have a right to be angry.”

”Blue, there is a diamond lost in the middle of space and we have no communication with Steven and his crew whatsoever. We lost Pink once, I refuse to lose her again!” Yellow told her, apparent worry in her face.

Blue turned her attention back to the Crystal Gems and Greg.

”There’s no need to panic. Me and yellow have sent out a search and rescue team to find them as soon as possible. We also sent some Peridots to help repair the ship. Right now, we need to try to keep all the gems calm,” Blue informed them, trying their best to keep the furious rebel gems from passing out.

When Steven and the diamonds made the truce, they agreed to let the Crystal Gems live in peace, despite being traitors to homeworld. There was still tension between them and the other diamonds, but they started getting along... _somewhat_ better after a few weeks.

”We’re having them go on the route that Steven takes to Earth, maybe the ship is still on or near it,” Yellow added.

Pearl was tapping her foot anxiously, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen to the young teens out there. God she was _pissed._ She should’ve known not to trust the diamonds so easily and let him go to homeworld alone. She needed to find them.

As Garnet stood listening to Pearl ramble on and worry about all the bad things that could happen to them out there, on the verge of crying, she tried to remain as calm as she could. Although it was hard, she was the leader of the team, and remaining calm and collected during stressful situations and her ability to also calm others down was very helpful. Hopefully the rescue team will find them soon. 

Greg on the other hand was about to have a heart attack.

”Why were you guys trying to send my son back here in the first place?!”

Blue diamond sighed and responded with a quiet “well you see, White diamond is a potential threat to Steven. The only reason she hasn’t let her temper take over is because me and Yellow managed to talk to her...”

”Yeah, and nearly getting ourselves _shattered_ in the process,” Yellow responded.

Garnet then brightened up, having an idea, stopping any fight that was about to occur. “Everyone, I have a plan. Lars and the other off color gems still have the sun incinerator. They could be useful in the search.”

The others agreed, wanting to come along to help, trying to devise a plan, only to start arguing in the process.

”Well, what are we waiting for you clods?! Let’s go steal the ship and find them!” Peridot yelled, annoyed and impatient.

”Ok listen up!” Garnet started. “Me, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot will take the sun incinerator with Lars. Pearl and Bismuth will stay here and watch over the temple.”

Pearl let out a nervous laugh and said “w-wait, Garnet! That is my baby out there, I refuse to stay here!”

”P, I think it’s best if you stay here cuz you’ll just be rambling to us the whole time,” Amethyst replied as she took a handful of potato chips and shoved them in her mouth.

”Amethyst! That is not true!” She huffed, crossing her arms.

”It’s kinda true,” Garnet said, arms also crossed.

“Well what are you rocks doing just sitting here talking? We have gems and a human to find,” Bismuth said in a stern voice.

”Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit here?!” Greg asked as the gems started to disperse.

”Greg,” Garnet started. “we’ll get Connie and your son back soon. Don’t worry.”

___________________________________

“Well it’s a good thing this place has an atmosphere,” Connie said as she stepped out of her pod, silently thanking the stars that she’s able to breathe on this strange planet.

”Maybe we should start putting spacesuits in the ship. Y’know, to prevent that from ever happening,” Steven thought out loud.

He looked around to make sure everyone made it down safely and silently counted how many of them landed. 1,2,3,4,5...

”Wait...where’s Agate?!” 

Suddenly they heard loud screaming coming from...the sky?

They all looked up to find Agates pod dropping from the orange sky, extremely fast and about to hit the ground.

”I don’t know how to flyyy thiiiis thiiiiiing!!!” The pink Agate screamed as she dropped faster.

”Jasper, do you think you could jump and catch that thing before it crashes?” Steven asked quickly.

She nodded before quickly jumping up high in the air; it was one ability that some gems had, and being able to land softly.

She used her strong arms to try to catch the pod and slow it down before it hit the ground, and thankfully, she was successful. They slowly drifted back towards the ground.

“Oh thank the stars! I thought I was a goner!” She said as her and Jasper landed and she stepped out of the pod.

”Agate are you ok?” Connie asked, concerned for the shaken up gem.

The Agate nodded, still dizzy, but joined the others who were all grouped up in a circle

”Ok, now that we’re all here where are we supposed to go?” Connie asked.

”Well hopefully they’ve tracked the ship by now and can come find us when they realize we aren’t there,” Agate said, trying to stay positive.

”The engine was near destroyed and the whole ship was down, I don’t know if that’s possible,” the Jasper replied before correcting herself. “But I am not questioning your authority or intelligence at all of course! Please forgive me, I-I should’ve put my words better!” She said quickly and worriedly, looking down at the ground, ashamed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re all in this together as a team. There’s no wrong ideas,” Steven told her, smiling softly.

She nodded, smiling back and releasing a breath she had been holding.

It saddened Steven that it was already put into a gems mind when they emerged that they were less than other gems of higher classes, and were useless. _No_ gem should feel small or useless.

“Cmon, lets go find some shelter for the night,” Connie suggested.

As they walked, they came across many strange creatures and plants, varying in size and shape; Much different from the jungle moon that Stevonnie was trapped on.

”It seems this planet hasn’t been colonized,” 8XJ observed as she looked around cautiously.

“I hope the other diamonds leave this place alone! Look at all the cool things here,” Steven said in awe as he and Connie stared at colorful, literal dancing plant.

Without warning, the plant opened its petal to reveal a mouthful of sharp teeth, hissing at them.

”Watch out!”

8XJ jumped in front of them, blocking them from the attacker, summoning her weapon from the gem that rested on her arm, which happened to be a crossbow. 

The creature hissed before closing its petals and backing away slowly, looking intimidated by the new intruder.

“Woah, you have a crossbow? Cool!” Steven said with star eyes, examining the weapon up and down before it vanished.

”You really like it...?” 8XJ asked, blushing, feeling good and somewhat confident, knowing that someone with such power and authority thinks that her weapon isn’t useless, but cool and interesting instead.

”Yeah! I’ve never seen that gem weapon before,” He responded.

”T-thank you,” she said, suddenly standing up straight and crossing her arms up in the diamond salute, smiling a little.

By now, the amethysts and other gems knew that doing the salute around Stevne was a choice, and that he made it clear they didn’t have to do it, but occasionally when they did decide to do it, it was out of deep respect for him.

“Hey you guys, what is this?” Connie asked, holding up a diamond shaped device, with 4  colors on it: pink, yellow, blue, and white.

”Wait a minute,” Steven began as he took the device from Connie’s hand and examined it. “This is a direct diamond line! It’s a communication device used to contact homeworld and the diamonds!” He informed her excitedly.

”Here, let me see if I can contact Blue or Yellow...”

___________________________________

                    *10 minutes later*

He was running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, Connie by his side and the communicator in his hand as Jasper, Agate, and the amethysts were fighting off the rogue gems trying to capture them, a white diamond insignia on their torso. 

“Blue? Yellow? Can you hear me?!” He shouted as a glitchy, broken screen popped up; it was an older communicator.

“Hey! Get back here!” A voice shouted from far behind them.

They soon heard tussling and fighting, but didn’t once look back. 

A blue but glitchy face appeared on the screen. 

“Ste-ev-en is tha-at you? Can y-you hear m-m-e?” She asked, but most words came out in a glitch, not that understandable.

“Y-yellow track t-the coordina-a-tes!” They heard a voice from the other end of the line say.

”Blue, listen to m-“

”Steven look out!”

He tripped and fell, tumbling into a tree, dropping the communicator.

Connie quickly went to go retrieve it before helping Steven up.

”S-Steven? What-t’s hap-pening?!” A worried and terrified Blue diamond asked.

Connie began to yell at the screen. “Blue diamond, listen, there’s rogue gems with white diamonds on their outfits, we don’t know what they want, but the others can’t hold them off for long.” she spoke in uneven breaths.

Steven wiped himself off quickly and grabbed Connie by the wrist when he heard footsteps getting closer.

”We got to go!”

Looking behind them they saw Jasper and Topaz fighting, and Jasper taking a hard blow to the head as she tumbled down the hill, poofing along the way.

”Jasper!” Steven and Connie yelled in unison, running towards her gem before the Topaz could get it.

The Topaz then began coming down the hill.

They looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. 

“There’s no other way out of this,” Connie said.

Steven nodded. “I’m ready.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the most exciting chapter but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! More action coming soon. Btw, I started this after legs from here to homeworld aired (what a great episode!) when we got a brief introduction of white diamond and her pearl, who are very mysterious and creepy, and a glimpse of white’s personality/some of her potential powers, it will now be easier to write her, now that we know more about her. I hope the next episodes air soon! feel free to comment/leave suggestions also, I love hearing feedback.


End file.
